Solution and solid state nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy are being used along with circular dichroism spectropolarimetry, microelectrophoretic mobility, fluorescence spectroscopy, differential scanning calorimetry, mass spectrometry, low angle neutron scattering and computer modelling to study the structure of peptides and small proteins. Studies on mutants of the NK-2 homeodomain in the free and DNA bound states are in progress. Also, studies on wild-type and site directed mutants of iso-2 cytochrome c are underway to elucidate the folding mechanism. Studies are also in progress on an antigenic peptide bound to an antiprotein monoclonal antibody.